The stand-up paddle board has been in use for many years. It came from the field of surfing wherein, essentially, a surfboard for use in riding incoming shore directed waves in a fairly high seas condition, i.e., waves exceeding 2-3 feet, could be put to use in a slack water setting. A user could stand upright on the board top surface and while standing on that surface, using a single spade end canoe style paddle, engage the water alongside the board and propel the user in a given selected direction. Inasmuch as the user has to stand on the top surface of a board, which has little in the way of lateral stability, the user of such a device had to have a certain capacity or dexterity to balance. In the same way as windsurfers had to learn to remain upright while hauling up a sail, a standup paddle board user had to negotiate the board's inherent instability, not falling off, get into position astride the board and then, again without falling, engage the water with the paddle and propel the board. Balance dexterity is a necessity to use the board in this way.
In addition to balance, the use of a long paddle from an upright position to engage a surface below one's feet for propulsion requires considerable core strength from that individual. The upright posture and long paddle requires a stiff form from the feet through the shoulders and then strength to propel, balance, and propel again through repeated strokes. In addition, the user has to be adept at changing stroke sides as direction and water conditions warrant. An all-around full-body work-out for a person using the board is unavoidable.
Despite the relative difficulty in using a standup paddle board, it has gained popularity. The board is not bulky, like a surf ski or surf canoe, and can be strapped to a vehicle roof easily and in pairs. In addition, as popularity has increased, inflatable models of such boards have become available. None of this popularity has made the standup paddle board easier to use for those without the dexterity or physical strength necessary to use one, however. And, even if a person can learn to use it, developing endurance to go out for more than 15-20 minutes at a stretch takes time and commitment.
In addition to the foregoing, standup paddle boards are often used for rental excursions during slack water days at lakes and at the beach and on slow moving rivers and/or dams. But, at least two issues can affect their use in such circumstances. The first issue is the lack of comprehension on the part of infrequent users of such devices of the need for physical stamina to go onto the water and use the device for any length of time. The second is the change in water conditions. Even small waves or wakes can make users fall off. Both of these situations create unsafe conditions for users and rental entities. Users get stranded and tired and frustrated and need to be retrieved. This requires putting the user in a retrieval craft and then towing the board behind. Not many users can fit which means many round trips for the rental entity and this creates timing and other safety issues as weather further deteriorates and/or daylight wanes.